Wild Card
Wild Cards are spots in the postseason granted to non division champions, allowing for a more diverse and interesting playoffs, an opportunity for more teams to have a chance at the title each year, and keeping regular season games important for more of the weeks leading up to the postseason. 2009 - 2010 In the first two seasons, twelve teams participated in three divisions, and only a single wild card was awarded. Because only 1/3rd of the teams made the postseason, teams were mathematically eliminated from playoff contention many weeks before the end of the regular season, and winning a division was very important. There were no postseason benefits to earning the division title though, as the playoffs were a 2-week single elimination format, where the wild card team played the division champion with the best record, and the other two division champions played each other. In Season 1, the wild card spot went to Thompson Tanker with a 8-6 record in Red Division who were defeated in the semifinals. In Season 2, the wild card spot went to Mud City Maulers with a 8-6 record in Blue Division who were also defeated in the semifinals. 2011 - 2012 Starting in the third season, with the contraction of the league from twelve teams to ten, and a reduction from three divisions to just two, the playoffs were expanded to include six teams. This was a huge increase in the percentage of teams that were able to make the postseason, but it provided the opportunity to give division champions the benefit of a first round bye, which in essence meant that division champions were still playing in a 4-team playoffs. Four wild card spots were given, but these wild card teams would play each other in the first week of the postseason to reduce their number in half. The wild card teams with the best and worst record would play each other and then play the division champion with the worst record, while the middle two wild card teams would play each other and then play the division champion with the best record. Season 3 In Season 3, Pink Panthers won a wild card spot from Red Division, while Rocket Surgery, Green Sox, and Da Flash Gitz won spots from Green Division. Pink Panthers and Rocket Surgery won their quarterfinal matches. Rocket Surgery went on to upset a division champion in the semifinals, but lost in the finals. Season 4 In Season 4, Pink Panthers and Da Flash Gitz won wild card spots from Red Division, while Dumbledore's Army and No-No Squares won spots from Green Division. Pink Panthers and Da Flash Gitz won their quarterfinal matches. Da Flash Gitz went on to upset a division champion in the semifinals, and then defeated the other division champion in the finals to become the first Wild Card team to win a League Championship. 2013 - present Starting in the fifth season, with the expansion back from ten teams to twelve, and addition of a third division, the playoffs maintained the six team format. The difference being that there are three division champions and so, just three wild card spots. The division champion with the worst record will not earn a first round bye, and will face the wild card team with the worst record in the quarterfinals and then face the second best division champ; the two wild card teams with the best records will face each other and then face the division champion with the best record. Season 5 In Season 5, Da Flash Gitz won a wild card from Purple Division, Team Orion won a spot from Green Division, and Mud City Maulers won a spot from Orange Division. Team Orion defeated Da Flash Gitz, and Mud City Maulers lost to the third best division champion. Team Orion went on to lose to one of the other division champions. Season 6 The current season continues this wild card format. *List of Teams || List of Seasons